


Heart To Heart - Loki Laufeyson x Cassie (Birthday Gift)

by JaneWeller



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday gift story for my friend, F/M, Humor, Romance, don't drink or eat while reading, funny stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneWeller/pseuds/JaneWeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie's birthday is soon so Loki being her boyfriend has to come up with something special. He decides to ask the Avengers for some advice. Will he regret this decision? And will Cassie be happy with the birthday surprise?</p>
<p>Please, be aware that this is a birthday gift story for my friend Cassie. I used her name among other things and I wrote this story in the third person because she likes it this way. The story was orginally posted on my devianART profile. I post it here unchanged cause this is a very special story, I love it how it came out and I don't wanna change a single thing about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart To Heart - Loki Laufeyson x Cassie (Birthday Gift)

**Author's Note:**

> A few details you must know before reading!
> 
> 1\. Loki may seem a little bit different here. He's been living on Earth for over three years. He is in relationship with Cassie for about two years now. He changed during the time spend on our planet.
> 
> 2\. It's still a reader insert despite the fact that I chose to write it in the third person. Cassie likes it that way and this is her story.
> 
> The piece that Loki recited is a part of the lyric from the song "Heart to Heart" by James Blunt. I recommend to listen to it while reading: http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CsFb661EXsI

  
          Cassie was lying on the couch in the living room of Tony’s floor in the Stark Tower. On her lap was a laptop and she was going through messages in her inbox on deviantART. She was – as always – surprised with so much positive feedback she was getting for her stories.  
  
          “You're reading those smutty stories again?”  
  
          She almost jumped when she heard Tony’s voice next to her ear and immediately closed her laptop.  
  
          “You are nosy, Stark,” she said, giving him a deadly glare.  
  
          “You still love me, sweet cheeks,” he grinned, taking a few steps back when she grabbed one of the pillows.  
  
          He managed to dodge Cassie’s attack and she ended up hitting her boyfriend square in the face. Stark almost fell on the floor from laughing so hard when he saw the God of Mischief’s frown.  
  
          “It’s all Tony’s fault!” Cassie said, pointing at the billionaire.  
  
          “What? It was you who threw the pillow at me. It was you who hit Reindeer Ga-” Tony was cut off when he was hit straight in his face with another cushion.  
  
          Cassie fell from the couch when she started to laugh until her sides ached. Loki let himself to chuckle for a while, looking at a very confused Tony, who pouted, told them that they were mean and after that, he left to his lab. Loki moved towards Cassie and helped her getting up. He sat on the couch and pulled her onto his lap, his hands wrapped around her waist.  
  
          “Sorry for the pillow,” Cassie apologized to him.  
  
          “As you said, it was Stark’s fault,” Loki said and he laid a soft kiss on her lips. “Speaking of the Tin Man, we had a chat about your birthday and…”  
  


*** * ***

 

**_Previous night  
_ **

  
_Tony was in his kitchen, making some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and creating a total mess around himself._  
  
          “I do hope that your armor is stretchable, Stark.”  
  
          The billionaire almost let his sandwich fall on the floor when he heard Loki snarl behind his back.  
  
          “Do I really need to ask the Hulk to teach you another lesson?” Tony retorted and he almost started to laugh when he saw that Laufeyson became even paler than usual. “Don’t you ever sleep?”  
  
          “I came here for a piece of advice,” Loki said calmly, snatching one of Stark’s sandwiches, which made Tony to pout.  
  
          “Stealing my food is not the best way to ask me for help,” he grunted, giving Loki a deadly glare. “What do you want?”  
  
          “Cassie’s birthday is soon and I wanted to make that day perfect.”  
  
          Loki took a bite of the sandwich, not paying too much attention to what he was eating. His mind was somewhere else.  
  
          “What exactly do you mean by perfect?” Tony asked while he was eating his night snack as fast as he could; apparently being afraid that the God of Mischief was going to steal more of his food.  
  
          “I want to ask her to plight her troth to me,” Loki immediately replied and he slightly blushed when he realized whom he had just confessed to.  
  
          “Well,” Tony started, leaning on the counter. “You have to do that in a big style and organize a huge party here, with dances and a sea of champagne. Imagine how thrilled she will be, when you propose to her with so many people around you. She will have to say yes.”  
  
          Loki was about to give Stark an appropriate comment when Tony’s phone rang.  
  
          “Sorry, gotta go, Reindeer Games!” he yelled, grabbing the last sandwich left and running out of the kitchen.  
  
          Laufeyson was left alone with totally crazy idea.  
  


*** * ***

  
          “Absolutely not!” Cassie protested and her tone indicated that she was more than serious.  
  
          “Why not?” he asked, slightly confused by her firm refusal.  
  
          “First of all, I know it was Tony’s idea not yours. Secondly, I hate huge parties with people I have no idea who they are. Thirdly, I believe that you are smart enough to come up with something absolutely unforgettable.” She kissed him and slowly got up. “I have to go now. I promised Natasha to go shopping with her. I’ll be back in a few hours.”  
  
          Loki was left alone with one day to figure out in what way he should celebrate his girlfriend’s birthday. He was still a bit lost in Midgardian customs despite the fact that he had lived here for over three years now. Suddenly he grinned. A sly smile showed up on his lips.  
  


**_Bruce  
_ **

  
          Banner was at his lab, doing some online research - with some help from JARVIS – when Loki came in.  
  
          “I need to speak with you,” Loki said, seriousness written all over his face.  
  
          “About what?” Bruce asked, being a bit surprised.  
  
          It was not something common for Loki to willingly come to Bruce’s lab and wanting to talk. He tried not to be in the same room as Banner unless there was somebody else too.  
  
          “How do Midgardians ask their women to take marriage vows?”  
  
          Unfortunately for Bruce he was taking a sip of tea which immediately left his mouth and – luckily – fell on the floor.  
  
          “You’re asking me how to propose?” Bruce asked after he stopped coughing.   
  
          “Yes,” Loki answered, shifting his weight from one leg to another and looking at the doctor impatiently.  
  
          “Well, you have to know what she dreams about and what she likes the most,” Bruce started to talk, wiping the floor clean. “Then you have to find a way to realize it as best as you can. Are you going to propose to Cassie?” he asked, standing up but there was nobody at his lab. “Um, you’re welcome,” he muttered and got back to work.  
  


**_Thor  
_ **

  
          Loki found his brother in his kitchen. The God of Thunder was stuffing his face with the biggest pop-tarts Loki had ever seen.   
  
_‘Tis absolutely disgusting._  
  
          “My little brother!” Thor boomed, grinning.  
  
 _At least he swallowed first._  
  
          Loki wanted to give Thor a deadly glare but he reminded himself that he wanted to ask him for advice.  
  
          “What did you do when you asked Jane Foster to become your wife?”  
  
          The blonde god choked on another pop-tart. The God of Mischief very willingly hit him in the back as hard as he only could. It would have only been better if he could wield Mjölnir to help his brother.  
  
          “Thus, what did you do?” Loki asked again.  
  
          “I took her to this park of amusement. I showed her how strong I am and that I can protect her from any danger. We were in the tunnel of fear and…” Thor stopped talking when he saw that his brother face-palmed and started to hit his head on the counter.  
  
          “Are you well Loki?”  
  
          Loki left the kitchen without a single word. He truly regretted seeking for Thor’s help.   
  
_How could this oaf know anything about asking for woman’s hand?_  
  


_**Steve** _

  
          After taking sometime to calm down, Loki went to search for Steve. He assumed that this old-fashioned man would know how to treat women with respect. He found Rogers at the gym. Captain was hitting the punching bag and judging by the three of them laying completely destroyed on the floor, something was clearly bothering him.  
  
          He was just standing behind Steve, waiting for the man to finish his training. Rogers jerked a bit when he turned around to take his bag and he saw the God of Mischief staring at him.  
  
          “Are you still sneaking up on people?” he asked, taking out the water bottle from his bag.  
  
          “I simply waited for you to finish your exercise,” Loki said, his face completely serious.  
  
          “Do you need something?”  
  
          “Why, I do need to ask you about the way of how to propose to a woman,” Loki said as emotionless as he could muster.  
  
          Steve gave him a surprised look. Captain had never seen Loki playing the role of a faithful husband. The very thought about that made him almost laugh out loud.  
  
          “Well, women like it when their partners are romantic when they are wooing them. If I was going to propose to the love of my life, I would take her to the restaurant for a romantic dinner and then ask her for a walk in the park where I would choose a special place to drop on my knee and ask her if she wants to be my wife.”  
  
          “Thank you, Rogers,” Loki said and left the gym, leaving a completely dumbfounded Steve.   
  


_**Clint** _

  
          Laufeyson found Clint at the shooting range. The archer was practicing and his target was an old dummy. Loki wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t use a tiny bit of magic when one of Barton’s arrows was shot. He chuckled quietly seeing the pure disbelief at the other man’s face. The next thing he saw was a sharp tip of an arrow directed straight into his left eye. Three feet away stood Clint and he was clearly agitated if not just simply pissed off.  
  
          “What do you want?” Barton asked through clenched teeth.  
  
          “I wish to ask you one question,” Loki answered, taking a step back.  
  
          Clint lowered his bow, but he still was extremely cautious around the God of Mischief.  
  
          “Question about what?”  
  
          “My curiosity is highly alert in the subject of asking a woman to marry.”  
  
          Barton’s face expressed utter shock. He was wondering if Loki had a fever right now, because for him he sound as if he was delirious. Clint took one of the spare bows, a quiver full of arrows and he pushed both in the hands of a surprised Laufeyson.  
  
          “What do you want me to do that with these contraptions?”  
  
          “Figure it out, Sherlock,” Clint answered and left the shooting range with a huge smirk on his lips.  
  
          Loki was left there, struck with extreme confusion.   
  


_**Natasha** _

  
          He found her in Stark’s kitchen, catching her while she was stealing Tin Man’s Ben&Jerry’s. He stood in the entrance, smirking at her. She gave him a deadly glare.  
  
          “Get out of my way!” she said in cold voice.  
  
          “I refuse,” he said, leaning with his shoulder on the doorframe.   
  
          Black Widow looked severely pissed off. Luckily for Loki, she didn’t have any of her weapons with her. Sadly, she was still extremely dangerous without them. Not that he was afraid of her. He got to know her a little and knew that somewhere beneath her mask she was soft like butter left in the sun.  
  
          “However, I may not alert Stark that you are the reason why his delicacy is disappearing so fast. You just need to answer a single question.”  
  
          Loki smiled mischievously, knowing that her curiosity would get the better of her.  
  
          “Ask,” she simply said, trying to hide her impatience and not peeking above behind Loki to be sure that Stark is not coming.  
  
          “I am learning about Midgardian customs and I read about proposals. I’m curious how you would like to be asked to marry the man you love.”  
  
          Natasha managed to keep her face perfectly emotionless, however a tiny smirk graced her lips.  
  
          “You are the God of Mischief, right?” she asked.  
  
          “I am. What is your point?”  
  
          Loki leaned a bit towards her, visibly curious. Natasha only smiled like a kid on Christmas morning and she just run past him.  
  
          “Figure it out on your own, you mischievous smartass!” she almost sang it on her way to the bedroom.   
  


_**Cassie’s Birthday** _

  
          Cassie woke up earlier than usual, but she didn’t find Loki in bed. Actually she couldn’t find him anywhere. Nobody knew where he was. She was a bit sad. It was her birthday and the man she loved disappeared somewhere.  
  
          However, the rest of the Avengers were there for her with gifts, a huge cake and they were singing “Happy Birthday” so loud that they could wake up half of the city. She felt much better and it lightened her mood for the rest of the day. Her birthday this year was on Monday so she had to go to work.  
  
          When she got back to Stark Tower she found a big green box with gold bow on top of it. When she opened it she found a beautiful emerald green dress, matching heels and a note in Loki’s handwriting. He wanted her to wear it and be ready by 8 pm sharp. She sensed some kind of surprise and she felt very excited. Singing happily she started preparations for the big evening.  
  
          It was five minutes to eight and Cassie was sitting in the living room, reading some random book. She didn’t hear Loki and jumped from fear when she felt hands covering her eyes.  
  
          “It’s just me,” Loki purred into her ear and she calmed down immediately.  
  
          She tried to remove his hands but he only replaced them with a black silk blindfold.  
  
          “What are you doing?” she asked, not feeling too confident when she couldn’t see anything.  
  
          “It is a surprise,” Loki answered and helped her get up from the couch. “Just hold onto me,” he added.  
  
          A moment later she felt she was somewhere outside. She heard a weird swoosh and warm air on her exposed skin. Loki guided her to the place he chose and let take off the blindfold.  
  
          She gasped, her hand on her mouth, when she saw that they are next to the small but very beautiful waterfall. Cassie didn’t know where they are but it must be somewhere very far away from New York because it was warm here. She noticed a table for two, covered with dark green cloth. There were candles almost everywhere. Not that they were much needed because there was a full moon and everything was illuminated with silver moonlight.  
  
          “Happy birthday, my love,” Loki said while he helped Cassie to take a seat at the table.  
  
          “You did this all for me?” she asked, her voice emotionally charged.  
  
          He nodded, smiling as if the Asgardian crown was handed to him.  
  
          They were eating and chatting about what they were doing during the day. After the dessert, Loki asked Cassie for a walk. He was helping her when they were getting closer and closer to the waterfall. She was so fascinated by the falling water that she didn’t noticed when Loki knelt before her until he took her hands in his.  
  
          “L-Loki?” she stuttered, her eyes wide from surprise.  
  
          “It’s OK, ‘cause I know, you shine even on a rainy day. And I can find your halo, guides me to wherever you fall. If you need a hand to hold, I’ll come running, because you and I won’t part till we die. You should know we see eye to eye, heart to heart,” Loki recited, looking straight into Cassie beautiful blue eyes. “Cassie, my love, will you make me the happiest man alive and do me the honor of becoming my wife?” he asked.  
  
          He took out the green velvet box and opened it to reveal the most wonderful engagement ring she had ever seen. It was made of gold with a heart-shaped emerald encased in tiny diamonds. Cassie was left speechless for a while, her hand pressed on her mouth.  
  
          “Yes! A million times yes!” she exclaimed.  
  
          Loki stood up and slid the ring on her finger. He was the happiest man in the whole universe and beyond it.  
  
          “I love you, Cassie,” he whispered, leaning in and catching her lips in a tender kiss.  
  
          “And I love you, Loki,” she said quietly and kissed him back.  
  
          They were standing in a tight embrace by the waterfall, suffused with moonlight, kissing each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Loki, Thor, Tony, Natasha, Bruce, Steve, Clint or Stark Tower. They belong to Marvel.  
> I do not own a part of the lyric from James Blunt's song "Heart to Heart".  
> Cassie owns herself.  
> I own only the plot.


End file.
